The doors of death the next great prophecy starts
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: Two new halfbloods are found. Who are they and what do they have to do with the prophecy of the doors of death?
1. Meeting the new girl

The doors of death the next great prophecy starts

'words' mean thoughts

"words" talk

*words* mind talking

(words) charaters notes

((words)) athurs note

_Chapter 1_

_**Nerezza POV**_

"Her name is Arianna Gondolaz. She a new student from who knows where." Jacksina said to me. So I did what I always did. See if she might be worthy of being in the cool group or enemy to the cool people. As I walk over to the new kid I notice how her cloths look like they would fall of her if anyone touch it. 'So she must be really poor' I thought. "Hi I'm Nerezza nyx. You must be the new girl?" I said sticking my hand out for a shake. She shook my hand in a cute nerves kinda way. 'looks like the boys will be all over her' "I'm Arianna Gondolaz. It's nice to meet you" She said. "Well if you need anything at all come find me" with that I walked away 'she just might come in handy'.

Percy POV

"So Grover ready to go back to school" I asked my best friend.

"no but I don't think I have a choice in the matter. Have you called Annabeth yet?"  
>'shit I haven't' So I picked up the phone and called her.<p>

"What do you want seaweedbrains?"

"Just wanted to call and tell you, That we have to find two new half-bloods"

"Why would I want to help"

"It has to do with the prophecy"

"OK I'll help"

"We have to go to the rich boarding school"

"Greaaaaaat. I'll see you there"

"kk see ya there"  
>I turn to Grover. "we have to meet her there. Lets go." With that we left for the knew school.<p>

Arianna POV

'Great another snob' I thought for the 3rd time this week. I let Nerezza talk me into joining the archer club. I just put my books into my locker when this girl walks up to me. "Hi I'm Annabeth. I'm a new student here." She smiled at me. "Oh hi I'm Arianna. I'm new too." I played around with my neckless kinda nerves. "Hey why dont we go shopping and get to know each other better?" I had to think about that for a bit "I guess I could" She hugged me "Great I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and I'll be paying." With that she walked away. 'did I just see her smirk at those boys over there.'

The next day Nezzy (my nickname for her) came walking over. "Don't for get about the field trip in a few days. All the latian classes are going." she said. "oh I wont." So after school I went shopping it was fun. I got some knew tomboy outfits. I also got a knew home. Thanks to Percy mom, Sally.

FIELD TRIP UP NEXT.


	2. The field trip

_Chapter 2 The Field Trip._

Nico POV

Sneaking up behind Percy and grabbing his shoulder. "nya!" He jumped like always. I started laughing. "Not cool Nico. And what are you doing here?" He asked me. I may be younger but hes not my dad. "I came with chiron not that it matters. Anyway have you found one of the demigods yet?" I asked. He pointed to a girl with gold hair(it looked gold to me). She wasn't hot like most girls, she was wonderfully beautiful. "Her name is Arianna and she the only one we know off" He told me.

Off in the distends I saw another girl, she caught my eye because she was fighting like my sister always did. How I miss her. She had dark silky black hair like me and I bet her eyes would be the same as mine or maybe like her mom. I point her out to Percy "who shes?" It was Annabeth who answered "That is Nerezza Nyx" she told me. 'can they get any dumber' I think.

"That the other demigod. Just look at the way she fights." Percy just shock his head no. I look over to Grover he knew I could tell. We hear her laughing. "It is. One she laughs like my dad, two she looks like Bianca, three her name mean the darkness, four I can see the darkness in her, Five I think I would know considering this girl is my half-sister who shares the same father!" I marched away to get on the bus.

Arianna POV

Once we all got on the bus I saw this cute boy sitting next to Percy I sat next to Annabeth "Hi I'm Nico di Angelo. Percy cousin." The boy told me. I turned around, up close he look so handsome, his hair made him look cute. "I'm Arianna. Its nice to meet you. But how come I never saw you before?" I couldn't help but ask. "Oh I'm here with Mr. Brunner, he couldn't leave me at home." He just keep staring at me. "oh cool." sat back down and went to reading till we got to the museum.

Once at the museum we split up into different groups. took Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Nezzy, James(he just tag along), and me. The rest went off with who ever. Annabeth walk closer to me. "so arianna witch god to you believe in?" She asked. "you may think it weird but I believe in all the greek gods and goddesses. But Apollo is my favorite out of them all" I told her. She smiled at me "No I believe in them too" I smiled at that.

I saw nezzy walking away from nico wonder what they where talking about? "hey Nerezza" I waved at her. She walked over to me and we started down a different way. Not meaning to walk away from the group. "hey Arianna" she said.

Nerezza POV

This boy walked up to me, I think he is in the group. "Hi I'm Nico" he said. I raise an eye brow. like I care. "I'm Nerezza" I said in a none caring way. "So just wondering do you believe in the greek gods or goddess?" He asked. "No I dont believe in them" I told him. He had this weird look, Like how could I not. "ok but if you had to choise who would you pick?" That caught me off gard, no one has ask me that before. 'he and aria would make a cute couple' I thought. "well if I had to pick one it would be Hades, I love fire and darkness." He smiled at that. "I like Hades too." We got to talking about fire and dark stuff. He seem like an ok guy.

I saw arianna and walked over to her. "Hey nerezza" She said as we started walking away. "hey arianna." Old lady walked up to Arianna. "What a pretty girl you are? Its good to see you again" Her hands glading on her. The old ladys chihuahua was barking. "Oh shut up Echidna" I heard arianna say to her. "wait you know her" I yelled. Just then the dogs turned in to these beast. Chimera I think but im not sure. "Its not the first time I faught her!" Arianna yelled back. I was conered by 3 of things not able to help Arianna. James showed up and tried to help but just got hurt. "go tell Annabeth and Percy" I heard a boy yell, off went james. Just when I thought I was going to get killed the chimeras were killed.

It was Nico and where his eyes red or is that just me? "Let her go echidna now dont forget who my father is?" He said to the crazy old later. Echidna let arianna go and dissapperd, but not before saying "I'll be back. You'll see" Arianna looked at me. "do you believe now?" I just shook my head no. It just was too much. "No it was just a mind trick. And I didnt need saveing nico I was doing fine!" I stormed off.

Annabeth POV

James ran up to us. "The Arianna and Nerezza are in trouble some old lady and her chihuahua are after them" he said painting. With that said we ran off to where james was pointing. But there was no danger. But there was nico asking arianna if she was ok. "Guys what happen here?" Chiron asked them. "It was Echidna and her chimera. Yes I know I have books on the greek monsters and its not the first time i've been attack" Before we could ask anything else she walked off to the bus. I turned to the others. "Don't you think its time we tell them." Percy ask. "No seaweedbrains we cant their smell would worsen once they know just lets keep it on a low for now."

"Time to go!" we hear Nerezza say. I saw Nico walking over to her and when I passed them I hear him say "don't hold a grudge. It could cost you your life." With that he got on the bus. If anything she looked more pissed. When I got on the bus I ask nico what was wrong and he told me it was the flaw of the hades to hold grudges. I sat next to percy and nico sat next to grover and arianna sat next to nerezza. "This was fun. Just like last time." I hear percy say in a sarcastic way. I laughed.


End file.
